San Antonio
San Antonio, Texas is the seventh largest city in the United States with 1.35 million people living there. The world-renowned Alamo Mission, Riverwalk, and Tower of the Americas are located here. It is one of the most recognizable cities in the country, but how long will it last in a life after people? 2 days after people: The city is plunged into darkness when the power fails. The floodgates of the Riverwalk remain open, leaving Downtown vulnerable to flooding. 1 month after people: Armadillos are taking over the city. Without cars running them over, armadillos have no natural predators, so they thrive in the neighborhoods of the city. 5 years after people: Thunderstorms are heading for San Antonio. The storms dump 6 inches of rain on the city, causing the San Antonio river to flood. The Riverwalk starts to flood, destroying restaurants and stores on the banks. 10 years after people: The bedrock of San Antonio is mainly composed of limestone, which is porous. The water of the river soaks into the rock, causing it to become weak. The buildings of San Antonio begin to lean slightly, which may lead to their demise. 25 years after people: The city is beginning to break down. The Alamo has become overrun with plants. Most houses in the city have begun to collapse. The streets have turned into meadows of grass. The Riverwalk is turning into a natural stream. Interstate 35 is beginning to weaken. 50 years after people: The first of the buildings are falling. The Tower Life Building, weakened by the San Antonio River, falls from the skyline. The Weston Centre collapses into the river. Sections of I-35 have fallen to the ground. 75 years after people: The Grand Hyatt San Antonio, Marriott Rivercenter, and Bank of America Plaza all collapse into what was the Riverwalk. 100 years after people: The iconic Tower of the Americas is succumbing to nature. A century of neglect and corrosion have weakened the structure greatly. Finally, the tower keels over, crushing the remians of the Gonzales Convention Center. 150 years after people: The postmodern San Antonio Central Library is on the verge of collapse. The books inside were long gone eaten by insects and mold. The main tower atop the library falls into the building, causing the building to fall. 200 years after people: The famous Alamo Mission is weakening. Oak trees inside the compound have pushed out the walls on the outside, causing them to weaken. Finally the famous facade of the building falls to the ground. 500 years after people: The Alamo is not the only mission in San Antonio. 4 others were built south of Downtown. One of these is Mission San Jose. It has stood the test of time for 500 years, but the dome of the main church is weakening. Suddenly, the roof collapses bringing down the church and monastery ruins. 1000 years after people: Almost nothing remains of San Antonio, but south of Downtown, still lies the Espada Aqueduct. Built in 1731, out of blocks of granite, the aqueduct has withstood everything nature has thrown at it and it could still be recognizable for another thousand years to come. Category:Cities Category:United States Category:Needs picture